El águila y la serpiente 3
by LitlBird
Summary: ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a una batalla entre el bien y el mal? Tercera y última parte del fanfic "El águila y la serpiente"


La guerra ha estallado. Ya no queda nada del tranquilo colegio en el que creía estudiar a salvo. La paz de Hogwarts ha sido invadida y ahora hay haces de luz y gente moribunda donde antes había tranquilidad. Y yo estoy en medio. Hace horas que perdí de vista a mis compañeros y mi sentido de la realidad. Intento abrirme paso entre la gente a base de hechizos defensivos, esquivando maldiciones, corriendo para salvar mi vida y con una persona en mente: Draco. Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos separamos y no le he visto ni he hablado con él desde entonces. Pero algo me dice que está aquí, en alguna parte. Pregunto por él a cada persona conocida que me encuentro y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta: no lo sé. En realidad dudo que la gente sepa dónde está cada uno en este caos. Lo único que es real ahora son las cosas y personas que vemos y yo no veo a Draco por ninguna parte. Me encantaría parar el tiempo, descansar medio minuto y dejar esta maldita batalla atrás por un momento. Pero no puedo hacer eso; cada momento de distracción aquí supone un riesgo más de morir. Sin apenas darme cuenta me veo enzarzada en una lucha contra dos mortifagos enmascarados. No sé de dónde han salido ni cómo es posible que haya aguantado tanto tiempo luchando contra los dos a base de hechizos defensivos, sólo sé que me hacen retroceder cada vez más hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Nos adentranos más y más en el bosque hasta perder de vista el castillo y la batalla. Cada vez estoy más cansada y me cuesta más retroceder hasta que tropiezo con una raíz y caigo al suelo golpeándome la sien con algo duro. Uno de los mortífagos levanta su varita pero el otro le detiene antes de que me mate. Susurran algo entre ellos que no alcanzo a escuchar pero me parece distinguir la palabra "llevémosela". Aturdida por el golpe y notando cómo baja la sangre por un lado de mi cara, dejo que me levanten y me lleven medio a empujones medio a rastras a través del bosque. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad llegamos a un claro lleno de mortífagos, algunos con máscara y otros sin ella. Y en medio de ellos está Voldemort, como si no estuviese al corriente de la batalla que se está librando en el castillo. La parte que aún es capaz de razonar de mi cerebro me advierte del peligro e intento escapar pero mis captores me empujan al centro del círculo haciéndome caer de rodillas y alejan de mí mi varita.

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya-_ el Señor Oscuro se acerca despacio a mí y me levanta la barbilla_- parece que se ha colado un pajarito en nuestra pequeña reunión- _sonríe y un coro de risas resuena en el claro_- ¡Mirad, pero si está herido!-_ empuja ligeramente mi barbilla hacia un lado y empieza a limpiar la sangre que me corre por la mejilla con mimo_- No temas, pequeña, no te haremos daño. Siempre y cuando te portes bien y seas obediente- _vuelve a torcer mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos_- ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?- _sisea marcando cada palabra.

_- No lo sé- _consigo decir en tono desafiante_- y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría- _Voldemort me dedica una sonrisa triste y hace una señal a mis captores para que me suelten mientras se aleja unos pasos de mí. Apenas me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando alza la varita hacia mí.

_- ¡Crucio!-_ una punzada de dolor surca todo mi cuerpo y me hace caer al suelo de costado. Grito con todas mis fuerzas retorciéndome pero el dolor no parece acabar nunca. _- Volveré a repetírtelo, pequeña- _el dolor va remitiendo a medida que habla_- ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

_- No lo sé-_ susurro con lágrimas en los ojos_- juro que no lo sé- _no he visto a Harry desde que comenzó la batalla, al igual que no he visto a casi nadie durante la pelea. El dolor reaparece y vuelvo a gritar pero no es mi voz la que se oye sino la del Señor Oscuro, que resuena por todo el claro alzándose más allá del bosque.

- _Habéis luchado con valor pero en vano. No deseo esto, cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una horrible pérdida. Por tanto, ordeno a mis fuerzas que se retiren. En su ausencia, deshaceos de vuestros muertos con dignidad. Harry Potter, ahora te hablo directamente a tí. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por tí en vez de enfrentarte a mí en persona. No hay mayor deshonor. Reúnete conmigo en el Bosque Prohibido y enfréntate a tu destino. De no hacerlo, mataré a todo hombre, mujer y niño que intente ocultarte de mí. Empezando por este pequeño pajarito_- ahora son mis gritos de dolor los que resuenan por todo el bosque hasta que finalmente desaparecen y con ellos el dolor. Me quedo tendida en el suelo, echa un ovillo y sin dejar de temblar.

_- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer contigo hasta que llegue Potter, pequeña?-_ un coro de risas vuelve a resonar en el claro mientras Voldemort pasea a mi alrededor_- Supongo que nos divertiremos un poco- _alza la varita y cierro los ojos esperando una nueva punzada de dolor. Pero el dolor no llega. Abro los ojos y veo al Señor Tenebroso con la vista clavada en la lejanía. Sigo su mirada hasta toparme con un muchacho rubio de ojos grises. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando le reconozco._ - Draco- _Voldemort camina despacio hasta situarse frente a él_- ¿No celebras la presencia de nuestra invitada en la reunión?- _Draco traga saliva y desvía la vista. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo pero ese segundo basta para darnos cuenta de cómo lo está pasando el otro. Y Draco lo está pasando mal._ - Os queréis- _exclama emocionado el Señor Tenebroso mirándonos alternativamente. El rubor se extiende por mis mejillas mientras vuelven a resonar risas por el claro._ - ¿Por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?- _dos mortífagos enmascarados empujan a Draco al centro del círculo y otros dos me agarran por detrás y me levantan, obligándome a retroceder unos pasos_- Ahora nos divertiremos de verdad- _la voz del Señor Tenebroso es apenas un susurro pero me basta para comprender lo que planea. Alza la varita de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a Draco_- ¡Crucio!_- la cara de Draco, hasta ahora una máscara de inexpresividad, se crispa de dolor mientras cae al suelo de rodillas. Impotente, le veo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo en el lugar donde hasta hace muy poco yo sufría por lo mismo.

_- ¡Basta!-_ grito intentando soltarme de los brazos que me sujetan desde atrás_- ¡Para, por favor!- _Draco sigue retorciéndose en el suelo. Intenta no gritar pero de vez en cuando emite sonidos algo extraños, como los de un animal herido que sufre. Y yo sufro con él.

_- Te lo repetiré otra vez, preciosa- _cuando la maldición deja de hacerle efecto, Draco se queda tendido en el suelo totalmente inmóvil, muerto o inconsciente, no lo sé_.- ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

_- Aquí-_ responde una voz al otro lado del círculo. Los mortífagos se hacen a un lado mientras un chico despeinado con gafas avanza hacia nosotros._ "Harry" _es lo único que soy capaz de pensar mientras le veo avanzar. Voldemort sonríe y dos mortífagos encapuchados levantan a Draco y lo alejan del círculo. _- Deshaceos de él-_ es lo único que dice el Señor Oscuro antes de volver a centrarse en Harry. Vuelvo a debatirme intentando soltarme pero lo único que alcanzo a ver es a los mortífagos llevándose a Draco lejos de mi campo de visión. En ese momento, un rayo de luz verde ilumina el claro.

Parece que estoy viviendo un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla. Draco probablemente esté muerto en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibído y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, yace muerto ante mis ojos. La explosión ha lanzado por los aires al Señor Tenebroso estrellándolo contra un árbol pero él parece tener más aguante. Se levanta, se alisa la túnica y vuelve al centro del círculo en silencio. _- Tú-_ dice finalmente señalándome con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de Harry_- Comprueba si está vivo o no-_ las manos que me sujetaban me sueltan y caigo de rodillas. Debe ser un sueño, eso es. Me obligo a levantarme y camino hacia Harry. Estoy soñando, esta guerra no es real. Cuando me despierte volveré a estar con Draco en nuestra pequeña habitación. A medida que me acerco a Harry noto algo que no encaja. Me arrodillo junto a él con el corazón en un puño. Respira. Está vivo. Y a pocos centímetros de él está mi varita. Mi mente empieza a trabajar a toda velocidad mientras me inclino y finjo que compruebo su respiración. Tengo una oportunidad de escapar pero debo ser rápida. Y debo saber adónde voy. _- ¿Has visto hacia dónde se han llevado a Draco?-_ susurro en voz tan baja que sólo lo oímos él y yo. La cara de Harry permanece inexpresiva pero mueve una mano despacio señalándo hacia la derecha.

_- ¿Y bien?-_ la voz del Señor Tenebroso me saca de mis pensamientos_- ¿Está vivo?_- me levanto despacio y me doy la vuelta para enfrentarme una vez más a las miradas de los mortífagos.

_- Está muerto-_ respondo con voz neutra. Después de unos segundos de silencio todo el claro se llena con los sonidos de los gritos de alegría de los mortífagos. Empiezo a retroceder muy despacio pasando por encima de Harry. Sólo tengo una oportunidad de escapar. Y es ahora. Me doy la vuelta, recojo mi varita del suelo y echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo. A lo lejos me parece oír el sonido de unos pasos que me siguen pero me da igual. Lo único que importa ahora es encontrar a Draco. Corro por entre los árboles y salto por encima de raíces pero no lo encuentro. Me paro en un claro desierto y miro a derecha e izquierda. Nada. La desesperación se apodera de mí. ¿Y si lo han matado? ¿Y si está herido y necesita ayuda? ¿Y si nunca lo encunetro nunca? Oigo los pasos de uno de los mortífagos que me persigue y me giro instintívamente hacia él alzando la varita.

_- ¡Avada Kedabra!-_ una intensa luz verde ilumina su rostro enmascarado antes de que caiga al suelo. Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a andar a grandes zancadas. Lo he hecho. He matado a una persona. Y no puede decirse que sienta remordimientos. Un extraño calor que no había sentido antes me recorre el cuerpo. Me siento despierta, viva. Y furiosa. Un segundo mortífago se cruza en mi camino y me deshago de él de la misma forma que me deshice del primero. Después aparece un tercero. Un cuarto. Un quinto. Ninguno me puede parar. Avanzo por el bosque imbatible, con la determinación que sólo se alcanza cuando alguien hiere a la persona que más amas; una inconfundible sed de venganza. Pero por más que recorro el bosque no encuentro a Draco por ninguna parte. Vuelvo a pararme en un claro y miro a mi alrededor respirando con dificultad. Nada. Me dejo caer de rodillas y grito con todas mis fuerzas. Mi grito, mezcla de dolor, rabia y frustración, resuena por el claro alzándose más allá del bosque.

Después de lo que me parecen horas deambulando sin rumbo, encuentro por fin la salida del bosque. Me cuesta caminar y la brecha que tengo en la sien no deja de sangrar pero aún así me obligo a seguir adelante. La guerra parece haber acabado porque veo a nadie en los terrenos del castillo. A nadie vivo al menos. Mire donde mire veo cuerpos sin vida aunque por suerte no reconozco a ninguno de ellos.

_- ¡Ahí estás!-_ dice una voz a mis espaldas. Me vuelvo justo a tiempo de ver a Cho correr hacia mí y abrazarme con fuerza_- Te perdí de vista durante la batalla, creí que habías muerto- _me gustaría poder responderla con un _"yo también me alegro de que estés viva"_ o algo así pero no creo que sea capaz de articular palabra ahora mismo. En su lugar la devuelvo poco a poco el abrazo aunque no con tanta fuerza_- Hemos ganado- _susurra_- Voldemort ha muerto, lo ha matado Harry en un duelo entre los dos- _¿Harry? ¿El mismo Harry que ví morir delante de mí hace unas horas? No puede ser. Cho se separa de mí y repara en la sangre que me corre por la mejilla_- Estás herida-_ empieza a limpiar con cuidado la sangre_- Será mejor que te curen eso. Hemos trasladado la enfermería al Gran Comedor- _aún aturdida, asiento despacio y camino hacia dentro acompañada por Cho. Antes de entrar, me agarra del brazo y me obliga a mirarla_- Ha habido bajas-_ dice mirando un momento el Gran Comedor_- no tienes por qué entrar todavía, si quieres llamo a alguien para que te curen en otro sitio-_ frunzo ligeramente el ceño y noto abrirse de nuevo la brecha de mi sien; de modo que lo que dijo el Señor Oscuro sobre los muertos era cierto... Me suelto del brazo de Cho y entro al comedor; si es verdad que ha habido bajas, quiero conocerlas cuanto antes. Me arrepiento de mi decisión en cuanto entro. Avanzo entre la multitud viendo todos y cada uno de los rostros conocidos que yacen sin vida. Lupin, Tonks, una de las gemelas Patil, Snape, Colin Creevey... Abrazo a Ginny sin dejar de mirar el cadáver de Fred Weasley. No puedo seguir viendo esto. Suelto a Ginny y apunto estoy de darme la vuelta cuando le veo. Su pelo rubio platino, despeinado y manchado de sangre seca. Sus ojos grises, fríos y duros como el hielo, mirando a todos lados como si notara que no pinta nada aquí. Tiene el labio partido y un desgarrón en la camiseta pero por lo demás parece estar bien. Sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos y dejo caer mi varita. Está aquí. Avanzo hacia él despacio. Está vivo. Echo a correr a medio camino y nuestras miradas se encuentran justo antes de lanzarme sobre su cuello y abrazarle con fuerza.

_- Ey, cuidado-_ dice dando un paso atrás para evitar que caigamos al suelo_- Normalmente no eres tan fuerte, deberías luchar contra mortífagos más a menudo-_ la broma me resulta tan irreal y tan fuera de lugar ahora mismo que me hace reír. Río y lloro a la vez sin dejar de abrazar a Draco temblando como una hoja. Draco me abraza más fuerte para intentar parar mis temblores_- Tranquila, pequeña, ya pasó todo-_ empieza a acariciar mis rizos castaños_- Has sido un pajarito muy valiente- _susurra. Me aparto de él con la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas y le miro a los ojos.

_- Te quiero-_ susurro sin dejar de llorar_- muchísimo._

_- Yo también te quiero, cariño-_ pone las manos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él al tiempo que rodeo con mis manos su cuello. Juntos nos fundimos en un beso largo y dulce; el tipo de beso que se da a una persona que creías perdida para siempre tras una batalla entre dos bando mágicos.


End file.
